1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools used to replace and install hydrant plumbing and more specifically to tools used to replace and install hydrant valves located underneath the ground and attached to a water main.
2. Description of Related Information
Fire hydrants are a common fixture in most municipal water distribution systems and provide for ease of access to water contained in underground water lines. Fire hydrants provide for a plumbing attachment to these underground water lines. The common fire hydrant includes two parts; an upper barrel and a lower barrel, whereby the lower barrel is connected to a shoe which is attached to the water main. A valve is located in the shoe to provide a control of water through the hydrant lower barrel up to the upper barrel where water hoses may be attached. The valve in the shoe is threaded to mate with complimentary threads in the shoe. Therefore, to install and remove the valve one must turn the valve into and out of the shoe. These valves include components that wear the time resulting in the requirement that valves must be replaced. After several years, it is common for these valves to be difficult to remove. In addition, the location of the valve in the shoe which is normally five to ten feet below the surface of the ground makes the removal and installation more difficult.
Several attempts have been made to provide tools to aid in the removal of the valve. One early attempt is disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 694,298 which discloses a tool to remove the hydrant valve. A more recent hydrant tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,816 entitled "Portable Hydrant Wrench".
As object of the present invention is to provide means to remove a hydrant valve located beneath the ground without having to excavate the water main shoe.
A further object of the present invention is to provide hydraulic means to assist a tool operator in removing hydrant valves.
A still further object of the present invention is provide a hydrant tool that includes both hydraulic means and provides for manual means for removing and installing hydrant valves.